Forever
by cosmic-s-h-o-o-t-i-n-g-stars
Summary: A Sailor Cosmos Story! All about my take on her life, her battle with Chaos, and even afterwards! First fanfic, so please no flames. Oh, and manga based.
1. Cosmos and Pluto

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon universe. much to my dismay**

**Author's Note: This is a Sailor Cosmos story, completely Manga based! If you have reads the manga, fantastic! If you haven't well it's fabulous, and I would greatly recommend it This is my first fanfic, so please no flames though constructive criticism would be nice:) **

I was beginning to feel so lost. I was sure that this time for sure I would lose. Chaos was too strong, and I was becoming weaker with every battle. Most were evenly matched, battles fought and ended with no obvious winner. Neither of us had died, or gained more control of this desolate universe than we already had.

The universe wasn't always so desolate. I remember a time, a very long time ago, I lived on a beautiful moon surrounding a beautiful blue planet. I also lived on said planet. I still remember the smell of the breeze on a sunny day, and how the ground looked after rain. Though what I remember most was the shining crystal palace I lived in with my family and my fellow senshi.. Though time went on and the peaceful world we had built up came crashing down, and it had been entirely my fault. It came from a battle that I had fought and won centuries before. I defeated Chaos and though Chibi-Chibi and even Galaxia were begging me to destroy the Cauldron I could not.

I continuously thought back to when I made that decision. What if I had destroyed the Cauldron? I realized that my only chance of winning this battle was to go to the past and try and convince my younger self, Sailor Moon, to destroy the Cauldron. I knew I couldn't be myself for the myself now and myself as Usagi Tsukino to exist in the same time. I changed myself into a younger girl, and kept Usagi company as she went through this difficult time alone. She trusted me, well herself, and I hoped that would be enough to get her to change her mind. Though once the time of the decision came Usagi held her ground, claiming that if you destroyed the place where the stars are born, another one would just appear. It is a never ending cycle that no soul could possibly think of disrupting. I told my story to the Sailor Quartet and came back to my own time.

I continued to fight Chaos but with a new fire in me. My only hope now would be to not necessarily destroy Chaos, but to subdue him for a few millennia in the hopes of restoring the universe. There has been so much destruction, I had yet to find any planets with life still on them. I needed to restore balance, and recreate the universe.

With my new ambition I was able to seal Chaos away, I know this seal won't last forever, though it will last long enough for me to bring the universe back to life.

Now, sitting outside the Cauldron where all those years ago, Galaxia's palace I think of how I've come this far. After Crystal Tokyo came crashing down, I watched as all my friends and my family were killed at the hands of Chaos. Our solar system was the first to be attacked by Chaos as an act of revenge on me for sealing him away. He tried to kill me also, but when I was seconds from death time was stopped. The Guardian Cosmos appeared before me offering me my new destiny. I was fairly angry. My old destiny had ended, but instead of death I get a new one? And this time I didn't even get anyone to help keep me from insanity. I knew though that if this was my destiny, I should accept it. One can't run from their destiny. Thus I became Sailor Cosmos. It amazed me how much power I now held. I took on the duties of my senshi that had fallen, now being able to destroy to start rebirth, and control time. Those along with the powers of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, and Uranus. I traveled the universe trying to save other worlds from the fate that mine had held. I made allies in each new world, but each also fell into the hands of Chaos After many years it got to the point where it was just him and I. As I said earlier I then traveled back in time. When I came back, I came back with a vengeance. . He told me a long time ago, when the battle had first begun, that peace and creation had ruled for too long, that now it was his turn to rule with war and destruction. He has had his turn, and now it is mine.

The Cauldron is now able to breed stars without them being destroyed before they had a chance to live. I go to the planet I once lived on, I had been watching it since it had restarted. It's amazing how history repeats itself. The Silver Alliance from my very first life has been all but recreated. Though this time instead of the Moon being the power center it is the Earth. As my time had gone on, I realized that the only reason my solar system was attacked as often as it was, was because of the potential of my crystal. It wasn't because I was as power as I was at the moment, it was because Cosmos and Chaos are always draw to each other. Hopefully this will keep the Silver Alliance from ending as horribly as it had before.

I am now more of a legend than a known Senshi. Though many years ago, I got to reawaken Sailor Pluto. Being the Senshi of Time, she was able to remember her past life from so long ago. I have the ability, as she does, to live outside of time. I tend to keep her company and we chat about old times. We determined that there will be no Sailor Moon, and when we discovered who Sailor Earth was, she greatly resembled the sugar pink haired girl I used to know. The Senshi's names have changed, though their personality, and even appearances haven't. Even Luna and Artemis had been reincarnated. Luna has come to visit Pluto a few times, I got to see her once, though there was no recognition other than the fact that I, Sailor Cosmos, existed. Pluto and I wonder whether the Senshi will ever regain their memories like she had, or if it was only because she controlled time. There are times where I hope so, and times in which I'm glad they don't know who I am.

There is one person I greatly miss. Endymion. Mamoru Chiba. Mamo-chan. Baka. His soul, just as before, was born as a prince of the Earth. He still possessed the Golden Crystal, though wasn't considered a Senshi, not that he ever really was. Many women have tried to catch his eye, though none could impress him. I believe that somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembers me, and is hoping to someday find me. I went down to Earth to visit him once. He didn't completely recognize me, to be truthful, he could sense the amount of power I held, along with my appearance, and considered me a deity. I told him to try and remember Usagi, or Serenity. He didn't seem to though. Maybe someday he will.

**A/N: I have an idea to make this into a full story.. so please comment to tell me if you liked it and all that jazz! If I get good reviews I'll try to continue:) **

**Thanks for reading! And reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED.**


	2. Venus

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon universe. much to my dismay**

I look out over the universe. It's so beautiful. I'm just realizing how much my life has changed. The last time there was peace I was ruling Crystal Tokyo with Mamo-chan and the senshi. Now the only one of my old friends do I ever see is Pluto. It's strange, being Sailor Cosmos. For one, I now live outside of time. I go wherever and whenever I'm needed. I can live in time, though when I do, it just causes trouble. My power draws Chaos, even if he is sealed away. By living out of time, it keeps battles like the ones that destroyed the universe from happening. A necessary evil.

I decide I want to go and visit Pluto. As soon as the enter the fourth dimension where the Time Gate sits, do I realize there is someone new there. Along with Pluto are Venus and Luna. Neither of the latter are supposed to be here. I can see in Pluto's eyes that she is debating whether to let them live or to execute them. I decide to intervene. I ask them what they are doing here. Venus replies, " Luna let it slip that this place existed, and I felt that I must see it. Wait, who are you? And why did you not ask who I am first?" My reply is simple, " I know who you are Venus, and I am Sailor Cosmos. It does not surprise me that you ended up here, or that Luna let it slip. Now let me ask you something, do you remember anything from any of your past lives?" Venus and Luna both looked puzzled. Pluto looked like she wanted to try and kill me, though she knew that would do no good. As Sailor Cosmos, I could not be killed, only sealed away, much like Chaos. Oh how I hate to say that I am anything like Chaos, but it's true.

Venus stumbles with her words, but says, " Nuh..no.. What do you mean past lives?" Though I touch her arm, and I can see the recognition in her eyes. She now understands what I mean, and the memories come pouring back. Venus says, " I remember.. but.. what..what happened t-to Usagi?" Venus looks like she is on the brink of tears, and I want to tell her, though I don't know if I should. But before I can make my decision, Pluto does for me, " Much time has gone by since we were last alive. The universe seems to have all but restarted. Though Sailor Cosmos was born not long after we died last, and has been alive ever since. In fact we knew her before she awakened. Look at her closely and tell me if you recognize her." Venus stares at me for hat feels like a thousand years, and yes I do know what that feels like, but before the recognition ever enters her eyes, Luna transforms into her human form and has her arms around me all in around 3 seconds. Not long afterwards, Venus figures it out, and I'm enveloped in both of their arms. Both want to know what has happened in the past millennia. Though they have no clue just how many that is. I tell them I'll explain at a later date, but first to truly awaken the other Senshi. Venus hadn't realized it, but before regaining her memories, she was as weak as she had been when she first awakened all those years ago.

Venus wants to go and tell all of the other Senshi right away. Though both Pluto and myself warn her against it. They won't remember their past life, and Venus will just sound crazy. I tell her that I'll go down and visit each Senshi separately. This way I can guarantee they are all truly awakened. Though first I need to be alone to think.

I go back to the Cauldron and visit with Guardian Cosmos, who has been the only one to survive this entire process with me. She had continued to guard the Cauldron even throughout my battle with Chaos. I ask if it is safe for my friends to know of my existence. She tells me it is, though I shouldn't let myself get to close for their own safety. It's not my power being out of control she's worried about. I've been in control over my power for a few hundred millennia now. It's the fact that my power draws Chaos that she's worried about. She also tells me, to visit a Senshi, and then go to a different solar system. This way Chaos won't be as drawn to my power. He still will be, but if I change locations it won't be as easy to track. Also keep my visits short.

I open the time gate, and go to planet Mars, a few days after Venus has returned to planet Venus after meeting me. I transport into Mars' chambers and wait.

**A/N: hey everyone! thank you for reading and reviewing!:) I hope you enjoyed this, and please continue to review:)**


	3. Mars

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Sailor Moon related!_

Not long after I arrive, Mars walks in, closely followed by Phobos and Diemos. Phobos and Diemos quickly go into defense mode as soon as they see me. Mars seems like she isn't going to do anything to stop them from attacking me, so just as they are going to attack, I freeze time around them. Mars realizes that her, Phobos, and Diemos powers combined are no match for mine. I unfreeze time. Mars calls off Phobos and Diemos and coldly says, " Who are you, and why are you invading my chambers? Answer me or I destroy you." I smile and laugh saying, " Oh Mars how I've missed you. It is I Serenity, I have come to help you remember your past." Mars gives me a glance up and down and says, " The only Serenity I know is the Sailor Senshi of Earth. And what do you mean remember my past? I remember everything that has happened so far in my life." I look at her and smile. She looks at me like I've grown three heads or something and turns to leave. She says, "If that is all you have to say then I feel that you should be leaving." I reach out and touch her arm, willing her to remember her past.

Mars' eyes go wide and she stammers, "O-Odango?" I smile and nod saying, "You'd be surprised how much has changed. I'll be glad to tell you and all the other about it, but first I must reawaken them as well. At this moment only you, Venus, and Luna remember. "

She looks at me with wide eyes. Totally flabbergasted. Then she asks an answer I wasn't prepared to answer, "Why did I not remember anything before this moment?" I am not exactly sure how to respond. I've been wondering the same thing myself. It may be something to do with how much power I possess. It could also just be something that was waiting to be triggered like our memories of the Silver Millennium were. I tell her as much. I wish I knew the answer though.

We go into one of our usual squabbles, and it's nice. It feels like going back in time, which isn't difficult, though it's still not something I do often. I didn't realize how much I missed the normality of being just Usagi Tsukino, and being with people who only know me as Usagi. Not people who know me as Sailor Cosmos. Though I know I can never truly be in their lives again unless I would like to risk drawing Chaos towards this now peaceful galaxy.

**Thank you LoveInTheBattleField for continuously reviewing:) and I promise to continue updating:D**


	4. Jupiter and Mercury

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Sailor Moon universe. _

I learn from Pluto around a week later that Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury will be meeting together for a lunch type thing. It sounds like it's a mix of an outing between friends and a business meeting. It's strange to think of each of them actually ruling a planet that has people living on it. Though that is only because they haven't in so much time. I decide that I could easily kill too birds with one stone and reawaken both of them at once. It turns out that they are meeting for lunch in Jupiter's Royal Gardens. Perfect. It'll be private, and I won't have to risk being seen by anyone I don't want to be seen by.

Makoto always had the prettiest gardens. It doesn't surprise me much that the gardens here are vast and gorgeous. I quickly find where they are seated to eat, and once I confirm that no servants will be coming by anytime soon I decide to make my presence known. As I walk up neither take much notice to me, bith assuming I'm just another servant. Though once I say, "These gardens are beautiful, you have really outdone yourself this time Jupiter," both turn and look at me. Mercury and Jupiter transform immediately, though as Mercury scans me with her mini computer I can see worry become etched out on her face. Just by her quick scans she can tell that they wouldn't be able to take me.

I put my hands up, and whisper, "I promise not to hurt you, just to talk. I knew talking to both of you would be difficult, so please just trust me." Neither seem really happy with the idea, though they both know that they must do as I ask. I take both of their trembling hands and I see their fear turn into excitement as they realize who I am. I know that if Mercury hasn't already figured out my new identity she would soon. She whips her computer back out and begins scanning me more in depth. I can tell that she is appalled by home powerful I am. It's not that I can really blame her. The last time she saw me I was lying on the grounds of the Crystal Palace breathing my last breaths as Chaos attacked. None of us had a chance then, though now I do.

They both ask me what had happened after Chaos attacked, and why they didn't remember the past before now. I inform them that I have awakened Pluto, Venus, and Mars. Once I awaken all of the Senshi I will tell them what they have missed. I'm terrified to awaken Neptune and Pluto, only because I know that both of them will try and fight back. They will fight to their death if they have to. Though even more terrifying then confronting them is confronting Chibiusa and Mamoru. Mamoru. I try not to think about him much. No matter what happens, meeting him is going to hurt. We can't be together. Not unless I'm willing to risk his safety. And I'm risking all of their safeties just by contacting them again.

The more I think about it, the more it would probably have been better to not truly awaken them.

Just as when Queen Serenity ruled, the two Outer Senshi work together on the outskirts of the solar system to keep out any intruders. I figure that if I try to enter the solar system from the outside they will appear and try to stop me. As I guessed I am right. I enter their time but pretty far outside the Solar System. As I am about to enter I am hit with this blast. It wasn't as powerful as I remembered, but then again I have grown much in power, while all the other Senshi seem to have diminished unless they were awoken by myself. I look to see who had fired the blast, when unexpectedly I am hit by two blasts, one from each side. I didn't want to fight though I don't want to be sent back to the Cauldron to hear it from the Guardian Cosmos.

They attack again, though this time I expect it, and easily deflect. I await another and none comes. I call out, "Neptune, Uranus, I mean no harm. Just to speak with you both. Let us speak, and then I shall leave and never return." Okay so the never return part is a lie, but whatever. That doesn't matter. To my surprise they actually take my offer. They appear and it takes all my strength to not go up right away and grab their hands.

Uranus speaks, "Sailor Cosmos, meeting you is an honor, though why are you here?"

**A/N: Woohoo! 2 Chapters in one night:) Gotta love how the majority of my inspiration comes at 2 in the morning:) anyways thanks to all for reading and reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED. Constructive criticism is great:) as is knowing that people like the story :) thanks to all **


	5. The Outer Senshi

**Disclaimer: I do now own Sailor Moon!**

I take their hands and reawaken them. Neptune has tears in her eyes as she embraces me in a tight hug. Uranus ruffles my hair and asks, "Odango, how did you get yourself into this position?" I'm tempted to spill everything. Though just as I said to the others, I tell them to wait, I'll tell all of the Senshi at once. It will be easier that way.

Then Neptune asks the one question I've been avoiding myself, " When are you going to tell Mamoru?"

I have been trying not to think about it. I tried reconnecting with him once, but he didn't remember. I'm terrified that he never will. Fright is a strange emotion for me. I haven't felt it in so long. By living outside of time, I no longer need to worry about an epic battle between Chaos and I. Neither of us controls the universe more than the other. It's equal good and bad. Everything has been going right for billions of years. And for billions of years I needed not feel fear. Though now, thinking about Mamo-chan I do.

I need not say anything, they can both tell my thoughts just by looking at my eyes. I turn to leave, saying that I will be in touch, but first I need to awaken Chibiusa, and Saturn.

Saturn is not one whom is easy to awaken. Though being Cosmos, it's easier than I expected. Saturn is the princess of Saturn, though she hasn't awakened her Senshi form. I decide to visit her in my human form. When I enter the Palace on Saturn, I am lead to a beautiful drawing room. Saturn is lead to the room followed by some friends or guards, I can't tell which. I politely ask if I can speak to Saturn privately, and after being stared down by her guards I'm now guessing, they leave and give us privacy.

I still feel like we're being watched, though I decide to not let it bother me. Saturn to my surprise speaks first, "I know who you are, though I don't know why you would want me, Sailor Cosmos." I stare at her in shock for a second, but then am quickly brought to the past, to all the times where Saturn would just know that events were going to happen. I smile at her and take her hands, awakening her as Saturn and returning her memories.

She smiles back at me, and I tell her, just as I told the others to wait and I'll tell her the entire story later. But now I know when the later will be. As I expected, Saturn and Chibiusa are still friends, though I decide to confront her and Mamoru at a separate time.

I contact all the Senshi and tell them to meet me in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom in two days. As the time to meet draws near, they all seem a little nervous. Only Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn know that I've taken up the role as Sailor Cosmos. I silently wonder how the others react and how they will all act to what they have missed. I sense that they all have gathered and go to meet my fate.

**A/N: Kind of over dramatic, I know. But then again who doesn't love drama. Thank you to those who have reviewed and please continue to review:)**


	6. A Lot Can Change Within a Days Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Sailor Moon Universe!**

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, things have been crazy since school started :P so I'm going to attempt to get better at managing my time and get back to this more often! _

__I teleport to our meeting place. I see all the senshi are gathered there, silently awaiting my arrival. I decide to appear as I did before becoming queen and having this whole mess begin. I change my appearance back to Usagi Tsukino. I missed this body, though I seldom use it anymore. I walk over to the circle of senshi. The ones I had loved so dearly before I became Sailor Cosmos. It's strange, seeing them all again, and having them know I'm here.

Venus is the first to run up and hug me, and as expected it became a massive group hug. We all pull apart, and I tell them how I've missed them all. The Outer Senshi look at me, and I decide to immediately launch into my story. How they all died, and even though I should've I didn't. Mars is the first to realize that I've become Sailor Cosmos, it may have been her psychic abilities, but either way she vocalized it, "You are now Cosmos now aren't you?" I simply nod. Everyone is silent, so I continue through the past few billion years. Going through so much time is very difficult to do quickly, though I somehow managed.

Luckily all the senshi seem to realize that for their own safety, they won't be seeing me very much. It's much like how when we were first senshi we had to keep our identities from our friends and family for their own safety. Though I made sure to tell them, that the enemies they have had in the past were subconsciously always coming for me. Again they are really understanding. I miss them all so much, but I know better than to lead Chaos straight to the ones I love.

Venus, being the Senshi of Love and all, answers the one question I'm still not sure if I'm ready to answer. She says, "What about Mamoru? And Chibiusa?" I tell her once I reconnect with Mamoru I'll reconnect with Chibiusa. Though when and how I'll reconnect with mamoru I am unsure of. Venus urges me to go to him now, though I'm not sure if I can..

Though with the urging of all my fellow senshi, I'm close to forced to go to him. So I do.. I change my appearance to the one of Cosmos' human form, my long silver hair hitting the floor, completely down, pale white skin, purple eyes and all. Only Venus and Pluto are completely unaffected by my new appearance. I pick up the bottom of the long silvery dress as I turn to leave, and I wave at my loved ones.

I teleport to Earth. My home for so many years. I sense that Mamoru is in outside in the Royal Gardens with Chibiusa. I go to them, though make sure to remain hidden. I overhear them speaking of dreams. This doesn't surprise me, for they are both very well connected to Helios, even now. Though the more I listen, I realize that their memories are slowly coming back to them through dreams. Even without my help. I just want to run over and hug them, though I know better than to. Somehow my old ways come back to me, and I trip over a fallen branch. To regain my balance, I grab onto the garden's hedge, the rustling putting both Chibiusa and Mamoru in defense mode. Chibiusa looks as though she's about to transform when she sees me. Obviously, she isn't as tuned to sensing other Senshi's powers. If she were she would be much more fearful. Or maybe she is, but can sense my power is all positive energy. Either way, both Mamoru and Chibiusa look at me with confusion.

I smile at them, and reach down and take their hands in my own. As with all of the others their memories are restored. Mamoru looks at me and asks, "Usako?"

I sigh, and say, "Hello Mamo-chan. I've missed you, though much has changed in your absence." Chibiusa is just staring at me, all wide eyed. They both want to know my story, but I'm scared of hurting them by telling it. Well, not so much telling it, as the fact that I can't see them regularly. Well it would be regularly for me, but not for them. I sigh and begin. By the end Chibiusa looks as if she's going to cry, and Mamoru just hugs me. I pull away quickly though and tell them that I must leave. At least for now.

**Again, sorry for taking so long! I'll try harder to update faster. Though I promise to not be one of those authors that just completely forgets about their story! Please Review!**


	7. Alls Well That Ends Well

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Sailor Moon Universe!**

****I had always know that I could meet back up with my friends and loved ones. I just didn't know if I should. Physically, it was easy for me, though emotionally, it was painful for all of us. I know that they will not live forever, unlike myself. After some time, their planets will fade, and so will they. It's also difficult knowing that for their safety, I can't be a constant in their lives. I try to keep from visiting more than twice a year. It is always at different times of the year, and in different locations. These visits may never last too long, but just getting to be with them all again is so worth it.

When I had agreed to take the power of Cosmos, I honestly didn't think that I would ever see my loved ones again. Though now that I have the opportunity, I take it every time. I wish I could visit more, though a few months for them is similar to a week for myself. I feel selfish knowing this, but at the same point, I can no longer distance myself from them. As much as it would pain me, it would pain them all even more. Thus I will continue my short visits. Every few years or so, I'll skip visiting the entire group and visit only Mamoru instead. Being alone with him, it always brings me to tears. Though I doubt I ill ever be able to discern whether they are joyful or sorrowful tears. As much as I love them all, I know that the universe is always my first priority. In between visits, I make sure to keep it safe, to keep them safe, and keep a careful watch over the universe that was once my home, not my dominion.

**A/N: Well that was the end! Tell me how you enjoyed it:) Thanks to everyone who has read it, and who will read it in the future. **


End file.
